Harry Potter, Time Traveller
by Amon Black
Summary: ON HOLD TRADUCCIÓN del fic de JITTERBELLE con el mismo nombre. Harry abre un libro que lo manda 21 años en el futuro, donde conoce a Lily Potter, su hija adolescente. Harry quiere conocer acerca de su futuro pero parece que todos le guardan secretos...
1. Presente y Futuro

**Capitulo 1: "Presente y Futuro."**

**Summary** Harry abre un libro de la Sección Prohibida y es transportado 21 años en el futuro, donde conoce a Ron, y Hermione del futuro y a su hijo Eddie. También conoce a Lily Potter, su arrojada y valiente hija adolescente con un temperamento volátil y problemas de actitud. Harry quiere conocer sobre su futuro, pero presiente que Ron, Hermione, Lily y Eddie le esconden algo. Profundos y oscuros secretos.

**Disclaimer:** Sólo soy dueño de la traducción. A Jitterbelle (la autora del Fic en Inglés) le pertenecen Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Asher, Robyn y todos a los que no reconozcan. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Weasley en este Fic) Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Siruis Black, le pertenecen a la gran escritora J. k. Rowling.

¡DISFRUTEN y dejen REVIEWS por favor!

Gracias a Jitterbelle por dejarme traducir su Fic.

* * *

Harry Potter, frustrado, tiró su pluma sobre la mesa. Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry hizo lo mismo. Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry, sonrió fríamente a ambos y continuó leyendo.

- ¿Problemas?-

-¡SI!- dijo Ron casi gritando-¿Qué se supone que esto significa?-Harry revolvió su ya de por si revuelto pelo negro y suspiró.

-Maldito, mandarnos un trabajo final en el último momento- gruñó Harry. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Si ustedes dos dejaran de aventar bombas fetidas al caldero de Malfoy y prestaran más atención a la clase, sabrían que están haciendo- dijo Hermione sin siquiera voltear a verlos. Ron rodó los ojos.

-Snape nos quitó puntos de todos modos- dijo Ron -podríamos prestar atención y de paso torturar a Malfoy.-

-Pero Ron…-

-¡OH¡Sólo cállate Hermione!-

-¡NO, TU!-

-¡Tu!-

-¡Tu!-

-¡Tu!-

-Mientras discuten quien se va a callar primero- gritó Harry impaciente -creo que iré a la Biblioteca por un libro para saber que se supone significa esta basura.-

-Ya casi son las diez- dijo Ron. Harry sonrió y tomó su Capa de Invisibilidad.-

-Suenas como Hermione- dijo Harry sonriendo, Hermione y Ron lo miraron de tal forma que si las miradas mataran, Harry estaría muerto; Harry rió y se puso la capa de su padre sobre la cabeza.

Deambuló en la Biblioteca, pero no pudo encontrar nada sobre le poción que tenía para el trabajo final.

Harry se aventuró a la Sección Prohibida y vio un libro que le llamó la atención, se titulaba "Lo que no sabes lo verás." (What You Don't Know, You Will See). Harry no supo a qué se refería.

Tomó el libro y lo abrió, en la primera página se leía "Piensa en un número". Harry se encogió de hombros y escogió el número 21 sin razón específica. Dio vuelta a la página y encontró una pregunta similar en esa página "Piensa en un lugar". Harry no tenía idea qué significaba, pero pensó en la Sala Común de Griffindor. Dio vuelta a la página y súbitamente, se encontraba dando vueltas en medio de colores rosa, morado y azul. Harry aterrizó con ruido sordo en el piso de la Sala Común de Griffindor.

-¡Te vas a meter en problemas!- dijo un chico de quince años llamado Eddie. Estaba hablando con una chica, quién era su mejor amiga. Ella estaba dando vueltas a la Sala Común con su varita en la mano. También tenía quince años y tenía una expresión de enojo en su cara.

-¡Y lo dices TU!- gruñó. Eddie rodó los ojos.

-No estaba hablando sobre meterse en problemas con los maestros, estaba hablando sobre Daris Malfoy. Él realmente puede herirte- dijo Eddie tratando de encontrar una excusa para que ella no hiciera lo que estaba por hacer.

-Ésta es la última vez que insulta a mi familia- gritó la chica.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Eddie enojado -¿Quieres que todos se despierten?- la chica rodó los ojos y empezó a dar vueltas a la Sala Común otra vez.

-¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó enojada. Eddie miró su reloj.

-Once y media…-

-Media hora más y… ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó espantada.

-¿También lo oíste?- preguntó Eddie.

-¡Claro que lo oí!- dijo impacientemente la chica. Eddie sacó su varita de la túnica y revisó la Sala Común. Los dos caminaron hacia el sillón y vieron a alguien a quién no a quien no habían visto antes.

-¿Quién eres tú?- la chica preguntó enojada.


	2. Introducciones

**Summary** Harry abre un libro de la Sección Prohibida y es transportado 21 años en el futuro, donde conoce a Ron, y Hermione del futuro y a su hijo Eddie. También conoce a Lily Potter, su arrojada y valiente hija adolescente con un temperamento volátil y problemas de actitud. Harry quiere conocer sobre su futuro, pero presiente que Ron, Hermione, Lily y Eddie le esconden algo. Profundos y oscuros secretos.

**Disclaimer:** Sólo soy dueño de la traducción. A Jitterbelle (la autora del Fic en Inglés) le pertenecen Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Asher, Robyn y todos a los que no reconozcan. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Weasley en este Fic) Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Siruis Black, le pertenecen a la gran escritora J. k. Rowling.

¡DISFRUTEN y dejen REVIEWS por favor!

* * *

**Cap 2: Introducciones.**

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó una voz de chica. Harry levantó la vista y vio a dos personas que nunca había visto antes en su vida, con sus varitas apuntándole. Uno era un chico y la otra era una chica, ambos parecían de su edad. El chico le parecía familiar a Harry, pero no le prestó atención y se levantó.

— Mas bien, yo debería preguntar ¿quiénes son ustedes?— Harry preguntó, observándolos con curiosidad.

El chico le seguía pareciendo familiar, pero no podría recordar donde. Tenía el pelo rojo y enredado, muchas pecas y ojos cafés. Era muy alto, algunos centímetros más que Harry, pero era mucho más alto que la chica.

La chica parecía bastante enojada, tenía el pelo rubio, el cual estaba sujeto en una coleta y tenia lentes. Harry pudo observar que el pelo ondulado y algo desordenado. Era muy bonita, también le era muy familiar. No pudo ver bien sus ojos, ya que estos brillaban de rabia.

— Soy Ed Weasley, pero todos me dicen Eddie. — dijo el chico. Harry lo miró asombrado.

— ¿Weasley?— preguntó Harry — ¿Como…? ¿Eres primo de Ron o algo por el estilo?— El chico y la chica se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Harry estaba confundido. ¿De donde eran estos dos chicos? Conocía a todos en Gryffindor, desde los de cuarto año, pero nunca había visto a estos dos en toda su vida, ya se veían muy grandes para tener trece años.

— ¿Ron? ¿Primo?— Eddie dijo entre risas— ¡Ron es mi papá!

— ¿QUÉ?— Harry gritó— ¿Tu padre? ¡Pero si solo tiene quince años!

— Ummm… no realmente, tenía quince hace como veintiún años. — dijo la chica sarcásticamente. Harry la miró amenazadoramente, y ella le devolvió la mirada.

— Pero… cómo… yo…— Harry no podía poner dos palabras juntas, se sentía enfermo, su estómago se revolvía y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó Eddie— pareces enfermo— Harry cayó de rodillas y contuvo las ganas de vomitar su cena. Eddie caminó hasta Harry y se sentó junto a él.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó la chica. Harry la miró fijamente.

— Tal vez deberíamos llevarlo con mi mamá— dijo Eddie. Harry dirigió su mirada hacia él.

— ¿Mamá?— preguntó Harry inexpresivamente.

Eddie sonrió — Si, mi mamá es la Directora de Hogwarts. Pareces perdido, ella podrá ayudar.

— ¡EDDIE!— la chica gritó enojada— ¡No podemos ir con tu mamá ahora! ¡Tengo un duelo con Malfoy en diez minutos!

— ¿Malfoy?— pregunto Harry— ¿Draco Malfoy?

— No, ¡pero me gustaría maldecir a ese imbécil!— La chica gruñó— No, su hijo, Daris Malfoy que no es mejor que su padre.

— ¿Qué año es este?— preguntó repentinamente Harry. Eddie y la chica se miraron por un minuto y luego voltearon a ver a Harry como si estuviera loco.

— 2023— dijo Eddie. Harry se sintió más enfermo, entonces recordó el libro.

El libro era una especie de máquina del tiempo. Decía "Piensa en un número" y Harry dijo veintiuno. Y ahora estaba veintiún años en el futuro… el lugar… Harry había dicho la Sala Común de Gryffindor y ¡ahí estaba en ese momento!

—Necesito ver a Dumbledore— dijo Harry con urgencia. Eddie y la chica miraron a Harry como si hubiera perdido la razón.

— ¿Albus Dumbledore?— preguntó Eddie. Harry asintió— Lleva muerto casi dieciséis años.

— ¿QUÉ?— gritó Harry.

— Escucha Eddie— dijo la chica impacientemente— me tengo que ir, ya casi es media noche—la chica tomó la capa de invisibilidad que Harry reconoció como suya, pero no dijo nada. Se sentía muy enfermo como para articular alguna palabra. Eddie se levantó.

— ¡Voy contigo!— dijo Eddie firmemente. La chica lo miró fijamente sorprendida. Eddie rodó los ojos.

— Mira, a pesar de que tenga miedo de que Malfoy pueda hacerte pedazos, eres mi mejor amiga y tengo que ayudarte cuando me necesites— dijo Eddie sonriendo.

La chica le regreso el gestó y miró a Harry. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó. La mente de Harry estaba muy confundida por lo que solo respondió.

— Harry, Harry Potter— dijo mirando al par.

Eddie estaba en shock y enojado al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de la chica, una vez más, ardían de furia; era la misma mirada que Sirius le dio a Peter Pettigrew cuando Harry los conoció. Una mirada de odio, enojo y disgusto a la vez, en pocas palabras: una mirada asesina.

— ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? ¡ESTOY TENTADA A MALDECIRTE EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO! ¡SAL DE MI VISTA AHORA! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!— la chica gritó. Eddie la calmó; una vez calmada, dirigió una mirada a Harry del más profundo desprecio y salió corriendo por el retrato. Eddie frunció el ceño.

— Eso fue un golpe bajo.— dijo Eddie— Solo un Slytherin diría algo como eso. Yo pensaba que eras normal.

— ¿Qué dije?—preguntó Harry. Eddie frunció el ceño nuevamente y lo miró fijamente por unos instantes.

— Ya, en serio— dijo Eddie— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¡Harry Potter!— gritó Harry, mientras se podía de pie de un salto.

— Un momento…

— ¡MIRA!— Harry gritó mientras se levantaba el fleco para mostrarle a Eddie la cicatriz. Eddie la miró por unos momentos, caminó hacia Harry y miró fijamente su frente. La cicatriz realmente estaba ahí. Los ojos de Eddie se agrandaron en shock.

— Tú…como…pero….

— Abrí este libro y me envió al futuro— explicó Harry rápidamente. Eddie estaba más pálido que un fantasma.

— Wow— murmuró Eddie.

Harry dirigió su mirada a la entrada.

— ¿Quién es esa chica, que se puso como loca cuando le dije quien era?— preguntó Harry— Parece que no quisiera escuchar el nombre "Harry Potter".

— Bueno, Harry, puedo entender por que se puso así…— dijo Eddie titubeando.

— No tiene derecho…

— Tiene todo el derecho— dijo Eddie defendiéndola.

— ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó Harry con impaciencia.

— Su nombre es Lily Potter, hija del famoso Harry Potter— murmuró Eddie.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review en el cap pasado!

Y perdón por la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas en casa que ya estan solucionados.


End file.
